Voice of Reason
by docsangel
Summary: In a porn studio, plain Jane's go unnoticed. What happens when a plain Jane gets noticed by the killer? Will she let him in or will she listen to her insecurities and stay alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving to a new town isn't easy especially when you don't know anyone. I'm on my way to a job interview for a bookkeeping position. It's at a porn studio but beggars can't be choosers. Walking in the door, a woman wearing barely anything with long blonde hair walks up. "Can I help you?" she asks sweetly. "I'm here to see Luann. I have an interview with her." I say. "You must be Missy. I'm Lyla. Come on. I'll show you to her." she tells me. "Nice to meet you Lyla." I say as we walk over to Luann. "Luann, your interview is here." Lyla says. Luann turns to me and asks "Are you Missy?" I say "Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you." She smiles and says "None of that ma'am shit." she says as she leads me to the office. "Here's where you'll be working. Are you going to be okay working around porn?" she asks. "Yes. There's not much that shocks me." I tell her. "Good. Now there will be some guys coming in from time to time that are with the club that owns half of the studio. Don't mind them. They won't cause any problems." she tells me. "Okay." I say. "So you can start now if you want." she tells me. "Thank you Luann. That would be great." I tell her.

A couple of hours later, I have to walk out to Luann to get her to sign off on one of the reports to see her talking to someone in a leather kutte. He has shoulder length blonde hair and a panty dropping smile and I see two more standing behind him. One has black curly hair and bright blue eyes and the other is bald, covered in tattoos and has brown, almost black eyes. "Excuse me, Luann?" I interrupt. "Hey sweetheart. What do you need?" she asks. "Just need our signature." I tell her. She signs the report and then says "Missy, sweetheart, this is Jax, Tig and Happy. They are part of the club that owns half of the studio. Guys this is my assistant, Missy." she introduces them. "Nice to meet you guys." I say shyly. "Nice to meet you too Darlin." Jax says. "Nice to meet you Doll." Tig says and Happy just nods. I excuse myself and head back to my office. That evening, I go to leave and drive home thinking things are finally looking up.

The next couple of weeks go by much the same. I try to keep to my office unless I need Luann to sign off on something. Lyla walks to the office door and says "Lunch is here." I smile softly and head out to get my food that Luann had delivered. I get my lunch and before I can head back to my office, one of the stars Ima, speak. "Are you sure you should be eating that sweetheart? You're a little big already aren't you?" she asks. I lower my head and put the plate down before heading back to my office and get back to work. A little later, I walk out to have Luann sign off on something and see she's talking to Jax. "Yeah, there's a wrap party tomorrow night so let the guys know." Luann says to him. "Yeah. I will. How's the new girl working out?" he asks. "Really good. She's caught on pretty quick. Keeps to herself mostly." she says. I walk up and tap her shoulder. "Hey sweetheart." she says. "I just need your signature." I tell her. She signs off and Jax says "You coming to the wrap party tomorrow night?" I look at him and say "I don't know." I nod and head back to my office. "You really think you should be coming to the wrap party? Honey, you don't really fit in here. You won't know what to do at our kind of party." Ima says. I just nod and head to my office.

The next day, we make it through the day and I go to head out. Seeing Everyone getting ready for the party, I walk out the door. Lyla sees me outside and asks "You not staying for the party?" I shake my head and say "No. I'm gonna head home." She grabs my hand and says "No. You at least have to have a drink with me." I look at her and give in. "Just one." I tell her. We head back inside and I see the one that Luann said was Happy, watching us. Standing at the bar with Lyla, I order a drink and the one that Lyla introduced as Opie walks over and she tells me she'll be back in a minute. Ima walks over "You seriously trying to hang with us?" she asks snidely. "It's just a drink with Lyla." I tell her. "Yeah, well, sweetheart, you're a little over the weight limit to be here." she says. I lower my head, put my drink down and head out the door.

Walking outside, I feel a hand on my arm, stopping me. "You okay little girl?" the deep, raspy voice asks. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just heading home." I say but don't look at him. "Look at me." he says and I don't. It's hard enough fighting off the tears. "What did Ima say to you?" he asks. "Nothing important. Have a good night." I say as I pull my arm from his grasp and head to my car. The tears fall before I can get out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The next day, I walk into the studio and to my office, keeping my head down. Lyla comes in and asks "What happened to you last night?" I shake my head and said "I was just tired." I say. "That's why Happy asked me what Ima said to you?" she asks. I look at her shocked and then shake my head. "Like I told him, it wasn't anything important." I tell her. She closes my office door and asks "What the hell did she say to you?" I don't look at her but say "It doesn't matter. I really need to get to work." I tell her. She shakes her head and heads out to get to the set.

A little later, I head out to get another signature but don't say anything other than thanks. Before I walk away Luann stops me. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Just don't want to fall behind." I tell her. She looks at me concerned and I say "I promise, I'm fine." She nods and I head to my office. Lunchtime rolls around and Lyla comes to tell me lunch is there. I've not eaten anything for the last three days. "Lunch is here." Lyla says. "I'm good. Thanks though." I tell her. "Missy, you've not eaten lunch at all this week. Are you sure you're okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just not real hungry." I tell her.

Later that afternoon, I walk out to take something to Luann and see Jax and Happy there. Not looking at them, I take Luann the papers she needed and head back to my office. I walk inside and about the time I make it to my desk, I start getting a little light headed so I sit down and collect myself before trying to finish out my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening, I go to leave work and Happy is waiting by my car. I walk to my car and go to open the door and I hear his raspy voice say "Hey little girl." I stop but don't look at him. I hear him walk up behind me. I turn around but don't look at him. "Why do you hide?" he asks. "Not hiding just doing my job." I tell him. He tilts my head up and asks "What did Ima say to you last night?" I shake my head and look down and say "It doesn't matter. I need to go." I say. "Not until you tell me what she said to you." he says. I feel the tears fill my eyes but say "She said I don't belong here and that I'm over the weight limit to be at the party but it doesn't matter. I'm just here to work." I say before trying to pull away from him. "Don't listen to her. She's nothing but a fucking whore. Ain't nothing wrong with you." he says. I nod my head and say "I better go." He nods before letting me get into my car to leave. I cry all the way home.

Happy walks into the clubhouse and sees Ima sitting over to the side talking to some of the other Cara Cara girls. Happy walks over and Ima sees him. She smiles lustfully and says "Hey Happy." He gets in her face and asks "You giving Missy shit about her weight?" She looks at him and says "What's it matter? She doesn't belong here." Ima says. "You say one more word to her and you'll answer to me. You hear me whore?" he asks. She nods her head quickly. He heads out the door and to his bike to go for a ride.

Monday morning, I walk into the studio and Ima glares at me. I walk past and head to my office like I always do. Lyla walks in like she does every morning. "How was your weekend?" she asks smiling. "Quiet. Just hung out at home. How was yours?" I ask. "Good. Watched Ima get her ass handed to her at the clubhouse." she tells me. "Oh." I say. "Over you." she says. "What?" I ask confused. "Yep. Happy walked into the clubhouse and got in her face asking her if she was giving you shit about your weight and told her if she said one more thing to you that she'd answer to him." she tells me. My eyes snap up to hers and for a minute I'm speechless. I finally find my voice and ask "Why would he do that?" Lyla shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. But Ima has had her eye on him for awhile since Opie and Jax are off limits." she says. "I've barely spoken to him. I've not made any advances on him and he's not made any on me so why is she targeting me? I just want to do my job and go home." I say almost in tears. "Oh honey." Lyla says as she comforts me. "Him saying something to her is only going to make things worse for me. Trust me. I know women like her." I tell her. "Just take it a day at a time." Lyla tells me before heading back to the set to work.

Lunchtime rolls around and Lyla comes to get me. "Lunch is here." she says. "I'm good. Thanks." I tell her. She looks at me and says "You need to eat. When was the last time you ate?" she asks. "This morning. Ate some toast before coming here." I tell her and it was the truth. I did eat a couple of pieces before work. ""I'll eat later." I tell her. She shakes her head before walking out of the office. A few minutes later, Happy walks in with a plate and sits it down and says "Eat." I look up at him and say "I just want to get this done." He shakes his head and closes the laptop before putting the food in front of me and saying "Eat." I nod and start to eat the sandwich be brought me. Sitting down with his own he asks "Why do you hide in here?" I sigh and say "I'm not hiding. Just trying to do my job." I still don't look at him. "You barely speak, you don't hang out, you're hiding." he tells me. "It's just who I am. I don't let myself be seen. Not much to see." I tell him. "Bull shit. Don't let what that cunt says get to you. She sees you as a threat." he says. "I don't see how. I keep to myself. I don't hang out with anyone. No one even sees me half the time." I say. "I see you." he says and I finally look up at him but don't say anything. "I see you." He says again and I just shake my head. All of a sudden, Tig is at the door, "Time to go brother." he says. Happy nods. "Hey Doll." Tig says. "Hi." I say simply. "See you later." he says before getting up and walking out of my office.

Lyla walks in and ask "Did he eat lunch with you?" I nod. "Yeah. He brought me a plate and told me to eat." I tell her. "Good. Someone needs to." she says. "Yeah. Well, now, Ima has seen him in here with me and it's going to be more shit." I tell her before going back to work.

I go to leave for the day and before I can make it to the door, Ima stops me. "You think Happy really wants your fat ass?" she asks. "No I don't." I say. "Then why was he in your office? You think you can handle a man like Happy? Honey would you even know what to do?" she asks. I don't say anything. I push past her and out the door with tears in my eyes. I pull out of the lot and onto the road and head home.

Opie walks in to the clubhouse and sees Ima there. Walking over to Happy he says "What's with you and Luann's girl?" Happy looks at him and says "She's a cool chick." Opie smiles and says "Well, Lyla came home and I guess Ima's still giving her shit. Said something to her again before she left. Lyla said she was crying when she left but didn't tell me what was said." Opie says. Happy sees Lyla walk up and asks "What did that cunt say to Missy?" She shakes her head and says "Happy, don't worry about it. The more you say something to Ima, the worse it gets for Missy." Happy gets even more pissed. "She needs to stop that shit." Happy says. "Yeah, well, Ima wants you and doesn't care what she has to do to get you. She'll do what she has to to keep the other girls away from you." Lyla says. "Well, she needs to stop. I don't want her rancid ass." he says before looking over at Ima. Ima gives a little flirty wave and Lyla asks "You got Missy's address?" Lyla smiles and says "Yeah. Let me write it down for you."

I am sitting on my couch in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt when I hear a bike pull up. Looking out the window, I see Happy sitting in the driveway. He walks to the door and knocks. I open the door and before I can say anything, he says "Get ready. You're going to the party with me." I look at him shocked and say "No. That's okay. You should go." I tell him and try to close the door. He stops me. "Why?" he asks. "I'm sure Ima is waiting for you." I say as I try to close the door again and he stops me again. "I don't want Ima." he says. "You should. Just please go Happy." I say. "No." He says and I look at him. "Get dressed. You're going to the party with me. You're going to show that whore that you belong here and that you won't be fucked with anymore." he tells me. "And what am I going to do? Walk in there and beat her ass?" I ask. "If that's what you want but I was thinking just being there with me. She sees you're with me, she won't fuck with you anymore." he says and I shake my head. He walks up to me, cups my face and says "Go get dressed." before kissing my lips softly. I look at him shocked and he smirks and says "Ain't got all night little girl. Bring a bag. You're crashing with me tonight." he says and I look at him shocked. "Happy I won't be another notch in your belt." I say. "You ain't." he says before kissing me one more time. I go to my room and put on a pair of form fitting jeans, my black heeled ankle boots and my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt that is a little form fitting. I pull my hair in a high ponytail and do a little light makeup. Walking out to the living room where Happy is waiting, I grab my leather jacket and he says "You look perfect little girl." before taking my hand and leading me out to his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling up to the clubhouse on the back of Happy's bike I can't help but look around. Once we're parked, I get off the bike and he follows suit. I hand him my helmet and he puts his and the one I had on in the saddle bags before lacing his fingers with mine and starts to walk. I stop and say "We don't have to do this." He steps in front of me and says "You're with me now. Period. No more of that hiding shit." I shake my head and say "You don't even know me." He kisses me softly and says "But I will." before pulling my hand to start walking. We walk into the clubhouse and the first person I see is Lyla. She walks up and says "You look great babe." as she hugs me she whispers "Ima's gonna be pissed." I look at her and say "Let her be." Lyla looks at me shocked and then smiles wide and says "This is going to be fun." Happy leans down and says "Anyone asks, you're my girl." I look at him and before I can say anything he kisses my lips softly again and says "You're. My. Girl." I nod and head to the bar with Lyla.

"What happened?" she asks. "He showed up at my house telling me to get ready that I was coming here with him. I told him I wasn't going to be a notch in his belt and he told me I wasn't. Told me to pack a bag because I am apparently crashing with him tonight." I tell her and she smirks. "Don't look at me like that." I tell her. "You know he's never been like this with anyone before." she tells me and I look at her a little shocked before looking at Happy. He nods for me to come to him and I say. "Looks like I'm being beckoned." Lyla laughs and walks over with me. Before I make it to him, Ima steps in front of me. "You need to leave sweetheart. You really don't want to see what I'm going to doing to Happy later." she says. Finally having enough, I step up to her and say "Well, since I'm the one he's calling his girl, I believe it will be me moaning his name tonight and not you. Now, if you'll excuse me, my man wants _me_ by his side, not some rancid, used up hooker reject." I say before stepping around her and walking up to Happy. He puts his arm around me and says "Proud of you." He pulls me closer and Ima start walking up. Happy steps in front of me. "You disrespect my girl one more time I'll put a bullet in your fucking skull and I don't care who's around to see it." She looks at him shocked and asks "You really choosing her over me?" He smirks and says "Any day of the fucking week." before turning back to me and kissing me hard and deep in front of everyone, laying claim on me to the club. When he pulls back I ask "Are you sure?" He nods and I leave it at that.

We spend the rest of the night, me talking to Lyla and getting to know the guys. Luann walks over to tell us goodnight and introduces me to Tara and Gemma. "Nice to meet you ladies." I say politely. After talking for a few minutes, Gemma looks at Happy and says "I like her." before walking away. I look at Lyla and ask "Did I just get her approval?" Lyla laughs and says "I think you got it when you told Ima off. She hates Ima and heard every word you said." Happy pulls me close and says "See, not so bad when you come out of hiding." I look at him and smile before he kisses me again.

A little later, we all start heading for the dorms. I walk into Happy's room and strip down to my boy shorts panties and go to put on a shirt and Happy tosses me the one that he took off. I put it on and get into bed. I lay with my back to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I don't close my eyes and I don't speak. He rolls me to my back and says "Talk to me." I look at him for a minute before saying "I'm just still wrapping my head around this. You could have any girl out there, Ima included, but you're in here with me. I'm not like those girls Happy." I say. "I know. That's why I'm here with you. That's why I chose you. I don't want someone that's used up. I want someone that's got a good head on their shoulders. Someone who's good and not only after the patch. I'm not getting any younger." he tells me. I sit up and ask "What are you wanting?" He sits up next to me and says "I'm tired of endless hookups. I'm ready to find someone and be with just them." he tells me. "What about kids?" I ask. "I'm good either way. If I get to be a dad then good if not, I'm good with that too. Why?" he asks. "I can't have kids. Known since I was sixteen." I tell him. He turns my head to look at him and says "That's ain't a big deal." he tells me. I nod and he lays down and pulls me back with him. He kisses me softly before pulling me close and I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with Happy's arm around me pulling me closer. I feel his morning wood and decide to jump in both feet. I start to slowly grind my ass against his hard member and feel him thrust against me a little more. He slides his hand down my stomach and into my panties before slowly rubbing his fingers over my clit in slow circles, driving me crazy. I reach behind me and slowly stroke his hard cock through his boxers and realize just how big he really is. I feel his lips on my neck before I remove my hand from his cock and start to slide his boxers down with one hand. He removes his hand from my panties to lower his boxers and I slide my panties off. Keeping my back to him, he guides his hard cock to my wet entrance and enters me slowly. Giving us both a minute to adjust, me to his size and him to my tightness, I start to rock back and forth slowly before he starts thrusting in and out slowly. Picking up the pace a little bit, he starts to rasp in my ear. "Fuck little girl. You're so fucking tight. I don't know how long I'll last." he growls. I start rocking to meet his thrusts and his hand is rubbing fast circles on my clit and it causes me to fall over the edge, finding my release with stars behind my eyes as he finds his release inside me. "Holy fuck." he says. I laugh softly and ask "That a good holy fuck?" He looks at me and say "Hell yeah. I didn't realize you were that tight." He says. "I didn't realize you were that big so I guess we're even." I tell him. He smirks at me and says "Guess we are." He pulls me into his side and kisses me softly before we doze back off for a little longer before there's a banging on his door. "Church in ten brother." Tig yells. "I'm coming." he says. I start to get up and he says "Hang out at the bar and I'll take you home after church." he tells me. "Okay but I'm keeping the shirt." I tell him. "Okay." he says smirking.

After church, he takes me home and I tell him I need a shower. "You wanna help?" I ask. He smirks and follows me to the bathroom. We get into the shower and he takes me against the wall and is being gentle. "Harder Happy, please." I beg. He thrusts in and out harder and faster and I find my release with him finding his right behind me. After we get out of the shower, he asks "What happened to the little girl hiding out in her office?" I look at him and say "Oh, she's still here. But, I don't know. It's like you said, you see me." I say and it's like he gets it. We sit on the couch just talking and after a couple of hours his phone goes off. "Yeah. Be there in ten." he tells them before hanging up. "Club calls." I say. "Yeah." he says. I walk him to the door and he says "I meant what I said. You're my girl." I nod and say "Okay." before he kisses me softly and I say "Be careful." before he heads to his bike to leave.

Monday morning, I walk into the studio and to my office. Lyla follows me in and says "Okay, talk to me. What happened after we all headed to bed?" she asks. "We talked a little and then yesterday morning, we hooked up." I tell her. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. And it was amazing. And after he had church, he took me home and we hung out there until the club called him." I tell her. "Have you heard from him this morning?" she asks. "No. Not yet but he will when he gets time." I say. "You haven't heard from him because he was with me." Ima says, walking up to the door of my office. "Whatever." I say. "Well, apparently you didn't satisfy him so he had to come to me to get taken care of by someone that knows what to do." she says. "That's enough Ima." Lyla says, shoving her out the door and closing it. "Just go." I tell Lyla. She looks at me for a minute before walking out the door. I walk to the office door and lock it. Sitting at my desk, I knew this was too good to be true. A few minutes later, Luann knocks on the door. I open it and she sees me upset. "Lyla told me what Ima said. Take the day sweetheart and get your head together." she tells me. I nod before heading home. I walk in the house and lock the door and fall to the couch sobbing.

A little later, the guys walk into the studio and Happy heads to my office and Lyla stops him. "She's not here." Lyla says. "Where is she?" he asks. "Luann sent her home. She's pretty upset." she tells him. "What happened?" he asks. "Ima told her that you were with her this morning, that since Missy didn't satisfy you that you had to come to someone that knew what to do." Lyla tells him. He immediately gets pissed. "Happy, you need to stay calm and go talk to her." she tells him. "I need to handle this bitch first." Happy says. He walks over to Ima and says "What did I tell you was going to happen if you didn't leave Missy the fuck alone?" he asks. "I didn't do anything." she says trying to act innocent. "Bull shit. You didn't tell her that I was with you this morning? Talking about how she couldn't satisfy me? You better get your shit and get out and don't show your fucking face here again. You come near my Old Lady again and I'll gut your nasty ass." he says as he is almost nose to nose with her. She runs away and gets her things and leaves like she was told. When she heads out the door Luann tells her she's fired and Jax says she's banned from the clubhouse. "You called her your Old Lady." Opie said. "Because she is." he tells Opie before walking out the door and heading to my house.

I hear a bike pull up but don't move. I don't want to see anyone and I know who it is. I hear a knock on the door but I don't answer. He knocks again and says "I know you're in there Missy. Answer the door." he says and I move to the door. Opening the door I say "Just go away please Happy. I just want you all to leave me alone." I almost beg. He pulls me to him and when I try to pull away, he doesn't let me. "I wasn't with her." he tells me. I stop fighting him and he picks me up and carries me to the couch. Sitting down, he pulls me to his lap and cups my face and makes me look at him. "I wasn't with her. I was working at the garage today. But you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's gone." he says. I look at him shocked and he says "Luann fired her and Jax banned her from the clubhouse after I laid into her. I told her if she came near my Old Lady again, I'd kill her." he says. I look at him shocked and go to stand up but he doesn't let me. "You're my Old Lady. That is if you want to be." he says. "Happy…" I start. "Do you want to be?" he asks softly. I pull away from him and stand up and this time he lets me. "Happy, you don't want me as you Old Lady. I was stupid to think I could be with you. Please just go." I say as the tears start to fall. He stands up and walks over to me. He kisses me softly and says "Just think about it okay?" he ask. I nod and he leaves. As soon as the door closes, I slide down the door and sob into my hands.

After I get myself together, I move to the couch when Lyla knocks on the door. I open the door and she pulls me into a hug and I start sobbing again. She pulls me to the couch and sits me down before sitting next to me. "Talk to me." she says. "He asked me to be his Old Lady." I tell her. "He told Ima you were, in front of the club." she says. I shake my head. "I can't be his Old Lady." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. "Lyla, he has all these women around him all the time. They are all prettier than me, skinnier than me and more experienced than me. He should cut his losses now. Hell, I can't even give him kids." I tell her. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "I can't be with him. But his club owns half the studio so I guess I need to put in my notice and find something else." I tell her. "No, you're not." she tells me. "What else and I supposed to do? I can't be what he needs. And to have to watch all the other girls all over him? I can't handle that." I tell her. "Honey, the only one that thinks you can't be with him is you. There is nothing wrong with you." she tells me. We talk a little more before she leaves. "Just think about what I said." she says.

I'm sitting on the couch, staring at my glass of wine when my phone rings. I answer the phone, not looking to see who it is. "Hey little girl." he says. "Hey." I say softly. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him. "I think I have a solution to our problem." he says. "What's that?" I ask. "Let me take you on one date. If I can't convince you that we can work by the end of the date, I'll leave you alone and won't bother you anymore. But if I can convince you, you have to agree to get my crow and be my Old Lady." he tells me. "I don't know Happy." I say. "It's one date. Just one night." he tells me. I think about it for a minute and say "Okay." I hear him sigh on the other end of the line and he says "Thank you little girl." We say our goodbyes and I sit there wondering what the hell I'm getting myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting on the couch, I look at my phone. I head to bed and can't sleep no matter how hard I try. I look at my phone to see the time and see it's close to midnight and I am still no closer to sleep than I was two hours ago. My mind won't shut off. All I can think about is Happy. Lying there, I unlock my phone and dial his number. "Hey little girl." he says. "Hey." I say. "You sound tired." he says. "I am. I can't sleep." I tell him. "Missy…" he starts and I stop him. "Can you come over?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I'll be there in ten." he tells me.

Ten minutes later I hear his bike pull up. I open the door as he walks up and as he walks in, he pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around him as he kisses the top of my head. As we release, we walk to the couch and he sits down with me sitting next to him. "There's something I need to tell you and I need you to hear me out okay." I say and he nods. "I've dealt with women like Ima my entire life. Constantly being made to feel like I was never going to be worth anything. My last boyfriend was worse. If I went to eat something he would ask me if I really needed to be eating that. Saying that I was big enough already. Telling me that I'm disgusting and that no one would want me. He wouldn't touch me. Telling me that if I were skinnier that he wouldn't be so embarrassed of me. When Ima started saying all of those things, it all came back. Lyla told me that the only one that seems to think that I shouldn't be with you is me. And she's right but it's not because I don't want to be. Trust me. My heart's there. It's my mind that won't get in line." I tell him. "So what do you want to do?" he asks. "I still want that date but Happy I just need you to be patient with me." I say. He kisses me softly and says "Anything you need." I look at him and say "If you still want me to be your Old Lady, I want that but I need to know it's really what you want." I say. He pulls me to straddle him and cups my face before saying "It's the only thing I want." before kissing me deeply and I feel the tears start to fall before his lips ever leave mine.

We sit like that for awhile before he asks "You want to lay down?" I nod. I stand up and he does too. Walking to the bed, I get in while he strips down and he finally sees the shirt I have one and smiles. "I thought since it smelled like you it would help me sleep. But it didn't." I tell him. He lays down and says "Come here." I move to lay next to him and lay with my back to him. He wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear "Goodnight little girl." I snuggle back into him and say "Goodnight Happy." before finally finding sleep.

I wake up the next morning and he's not in bed. Getting up, he's on the phone so I head to the kitchen to get coffee. He walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around me. "I called Jax and said I was hanging with you. He's going to let Luann know that you're taking the day too." he say. "Okay. So what are the plans?" I ask. "We're making it an all day date." he says smiling. I look at him and say "I'll go get ready." I walk to the bedroom and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a form fitting Jimi Hendrix shirt and my ankle boots. I french braid my hair and apply a little makeup and when I walk out to the living room where Happy is, he smiles and kisses me softly before saying "You look beautiful Princess." He takes my hand and leads me out to the bike before we leave.

Pulling up to a diner, we get off the bike and he laces his fingers with mine as we walk to the door. Going inside, we get a booth and he sits across from me. We look at the menu and when the waitress comes to get our order, he orders and omelet and bacon and I order scrambled eggs. He looks at her and says "Add bacon and a waffle to hers." I look at him and he says "You need to eat. You're perfect." I shake my head but don't argue. After we eat, we head out to the bike and just go for a ride. A little later, he pulls up to these bluffs. The view is breathtaking. We walk over to a tree and he sits against it and pulls me between his legs. "I have something for you." he says. I turn so that I can look at him and he reaches into his kutte pocket and pulls out a chain. Looking at the chain, I see a ring on the end of it. "This was my first reaper ring. I want you to wear it if you will." he says. I nod and he puts the chain around my neck. I kiss him softly before turning my back to him and leaning against him. "I want this Happy." I tell him and feel his hold on me tighten slightly. "I want this too." Happy says. I turn to straddle him and say "If this is going to work, we need to talk this shit out." I tell him. "Okay." he says. "I know about the run rule." I say. "Doesn't matter. Don't want anyone but you. Don't matter where I am." he says and I look at him. "Why do you want me?" I ask, looking at him. "You're beautiful, smart, you have curves in all the right places. Everything about you is under my skin little girl." he tells me. "You really want me to be you're Old Lady?" I ask. "Yeah. I do." he says. "Okay." I say. He smiles and asks "Okay?" I kiss him softly and whisper against his lips "I'm your Old Lady." He deepens the kiss and before we can come up for air, his phone goes off. He answers, never taking his eyes off of me. "Yeah. On our way." he says ending the call. "We have to get to the clubhouse." he says and I just nod.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk in, hand in hand and see everyone smile. Jax calls church and they all head towards the chapel. Happy kisses me softly and says "Stay inside until I get back out here." I nod and kiss him softly before he heads towards the door. Lyla walks over and hugs me and says "You look better." I smile softly and say "Getting there." I look towards the chapel doors and then back to her and say "He took me for our date. Took me to breakfast and to the bluffs." I tell her. "How was it?" she asks. "It was good. We talked. I explained to him that my heart was in it but that my mind wouldn't get in line and explained why and he seemed to understand." I tell her. "That's good but you two seem to be okay." she tells me. "We came to an agreement. He'd be patient with me while I get the shit out of my head and I agreed to be his Old Lady." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and whispers "I'm so happy for you." When she pulls away, Gemma walks up and asks "What's going on?" Lyla looks at her and says "She's Hap's Old Lady." Gemma smiles, hugs me and then says "Welcome to the family sweetheart." I smile and say "Thank you." A few minutes later, Happy comes over to me and says "Let's talk." We walk to his dorm and he locks the door. Crashing his lips with mine, I can't help the laugh that comes from my mouth. He pulls back smiling and says "I told the guys that we're official so I'll give you my crow at the party tonight but we have some things to take care of first." he says. "Okay." I say. "I'll fill you in when we get back but I just needed a minute with my Old Lady." he says. I pull him to me again and kiss him softly and ask "How dangerous is what you're going to do?" I ask. "Meeting with another club about doing business. Nothing too dangerous but I still don't want you outside without a patch. We're keeping all Old Ladies here until we get back." he tells me. "Okay. Just please be safe." I tell him. "I will Princess." he says.

We walk out to the main room hand in hand and see everyone smiling at us again. We walk outside to see our guys off and as I walk to Happy's bike with him, Tig asks "You two finally get your heads out of your asses?" Happy flips him off and I say "Something like that." He straddles his bike and pulls me close to him. "Please be careful. I just got you." I tell him. "I will baby." he says before kissing me softly. Pulling me close, he whispers something I never thought I would ever hear. "I love you Princess." I look at him shocked before a huge smile crosses my face and I whisper back "I love you too baby." I kiss him one more time before the guys head out and we head back into the clubhouse.

Walking to a table, a couple of the croweaters bring us glasses of wine. "What was with that shocked look on your face when you saw the killa off?" Gemma asks. I blush a little and say "He told me he loved me." I tell her and the entire table looks at me shocked. "I know. Guys like him don't just throw that word around." I tell them. "What did you say?" Tara asks. "I told him I love him too because I do." I tell her and everyone at the table is smiling.

A couple of hours later, the guys come walking in and I see Happy with a gunshot wound to the side of his head. "Oh my God. Happy!" I say as I run to his side. He pulls me close and says "It's just a flesh wound." Chibs sits him down and starts cleaning it up while Tara gets her medical kit to stitch him up. I don't say anything else but just sit in front of him. He takes my hand and sees that I'm worried and says "It grazed me. I'm fine Princess." Once Tara gets him stitched up, we head to his dorm and once inside, he goes to the shower and I just sit on the bed, looking at my hands. When he comes out, he gets under the covers and tells me "Come here." I strip down and grab one of his shirts out of his drawer and lay next to him. Putting my head on his chest, I feel the tears. "I'm okay baby." he says. I look up at him and say "Happy, another quarter inch and you wouldn't be." He kisses me softly and says "I will always come back to you. Trust me, I've had worse gunshot wounds." I look at him and he says "Okay. Bad example but still. I'm fine. But I would feel better if my Old Lady were laying with me." he says. I kiss him softly and say "I love you Happy. I just got you." I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere Princess. I love you so fucking much." he says before I snuggle back into his side and we just lay there until we drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest and his arms are around me tightly. I kiss his chest lightly and kiss my way up to his lips. He returns the kiss and when we part, I ask "How are you feeling?" He kisses me again and says "I'm fine Princess." I look at him and he hovers over me and says "I'd feel better if I was inside my Old Lady." Laughing I kiss him and he deepens the kiss as he enters me. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Harder Happy." I moan but he doesn't change his pace. He kisses me deeply and I moan into the kiss as I find my release with him right behind me. He buries his head in my neck for a second and I tilt his head up to look at me. "Talk to me." I say. He looks into my eyes and says "I love you." he says. "I know baby. I love you too but what aren't you telling me?" I ask. He caresses my cheek and says "Thank you." he says and I look at him confused. "For being my Old Lady. For loving me. What I do for the club, I never thought someone would love me, not my patch." he says. I smile softly and say "I love you baby. Hell, I tried pushing you away because I didn't think I was good enough and you refused to leave. You love me." I say.

A little later we are up and in the main room and drinking coffee. He's sitting at one of the tables and has me in his lap. One hand on his coffee cup and the other hand on my hip. I lean over and kiss his lips softly and he tells me "I love you." I smile and say "I love you." We talk for awhile and then decided that we would go to the diner to eat and ride around before the party that night.

That night, we are hanging out at the party and Happy has his tattoo kit out, getting it ready to add his crow to my skin. I take off my jacket, leaving me in a tube top. I lay down on the pool table, on a pillow that Gemma brought out and Happy applies the stencil and starts the ink. An hour later and I have Happy's crow. We walk over to the bar and the croweater pours all of us shots and we start celebrating. A little later, I am sitting on one of the couches and whisper in his ear "Come claim your Old Lady, Daddy." I hear him growl right before he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to his dorm where he tosses me on the bed and we quickly shed clothes and he enters me, making love to me all night long.

The next morning, I wake up and Happy is kissing on my neck. I grind my ass against his morning wood and feel him grinding right back. He raises my leg and enters me slowly. After a second, he starts thrusting in and out slowly before speeding up his thrusts, causing me to lose myself to him. He pulls out and puts me on my hands and knees. Entering me roughly, he slams into me over and over until I find my release with him right behind me. Falling beside me, he looks at me and says "You're mine." he says. "All yours." I tell him.

We get dressed and he says "Let's go for a ride." I nod and we head out to his bike. We ride for a while before pulling up in front of a little house. Getting off the bike, we walk to the door and walk inside. "Ma, you here?" he calls out. "In here Mijo." I hear a woman call out and I look at Happy shocked. He kisses me softly before leading me into the living room where his mother is. "Hey Ma." he says as he walks over and kisses her cheek. "Hello Mijo. What a surprise." she says. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." he says. "Ma, this is my Old Lady, Missy. Missy, this is my ma, Maria." he says. She looks at him with a huge smile on her face and hugs me before saying "It's wonderful to meet you Mija." We all sit down and she asks "How did you meet?" Happy speaks up and says "Met through the porn studio that the club owns. She does the books." She looks at me and says "He's never brought a girl home before." Happy laughs and says "Didn't think I would be bringing Missy either. She made me work for her getting my crow." he says. She looks at me and asks "Why was that Mija?" I look at my hands and Happy takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "One of the women that worked at the studio had a thing for him and was constantly making me think that I was inferior to her. My ex used to tell me the same things she was and it was making me think I wasn't good enough for Happy." I look up at him and say "But he didn't give up. Stayed beside me and made sure to remind me that none of it was true. That I was more than good enough for him. He showed me that I could be loved." I tell her. "That's wonderful Mija." Maria says. We go on talking and tell her about me not being able to have kids and she was very accepting of all of it. Supportive even. When we go to leave, she tells me, "Mija, you are family now. You two love each other and make sure you spend every day telling each other how much you love each other. You are family now so you make sure to come see me anytime you want, with or without my son." she tells me and I can't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pulling up at the house, we get off the bike and head inside. As soon as we get inside, Happy pulls me to him and kisses me hard. When we come up for air, I start laughing and ask "What was that for?" He kisses me again softly and he says "You're fucking amazing. Ma loved you." I look into his eyes and can't read his face. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm just so glad you gave this a chance." he says before kissing me again. Carrying me to the bedroom, he makes love to me nice and slow and it's completely out of character for him. He pulls me into his side and I hear his breathing even out telling me was sleeping but I couldn't sleep.

After a little while, I look at the clock and it reads 3am and I'm still awake. I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen to get something to drink. Sitting at the table, just staring at my glass of water. "You okay?" Happy asks from the doorway. I look up and smile softly and say "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake you." I say. He walks over and pulls me from the chair and sits down, pulling me into his lap. Looking at me he says "Talk to me." I look at him and ask "Are you okay?" He looks at me confused and I say "When we had sex, you were really gentle. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it but it's not you. It's not what I'm used to with you." I tell him. "Baby, I'm fine." he says. He stands us up and walks to his kutte and pulls something out of the pocket. "I was going to wait and do this right but this seems to be the right time." he says. I look at him confused. He gets down on one knee and holds my hand. I look at him shocked and he says "Missy, I don't know what it is but you've gotten under my skin and ingrained into everything I am. Ma loves you and so do I. You have my crow, now to give you my last name. Marry me?" he asks. I have tears rolling down my face and can't find my words. He stands and says "Baby?" he asks worried. I pull him down and crash my lips with his. When we come up for air, he asks "Is that a yes?" with a smirk on his face. "Yeah baby. It's a yes." I say. He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me hard before carrying me to bed and making love to me all over again.

The next morning, we get up and I head to the office as he heads to work. Lyla follows me into the office and asks "How was your weekend?" she asks. "Good. Met Hap's mom." I tell her. "That's amazing. How'd it go?" she asks. "Great. She knows about the whole kid thing and was really supportive. Told me that I'm family now." I tell her. "That's great babe but that can't be the reason you're smiling from ear to ear and glowing." she says. "Well, Happy might have also proposed." I tell her shyly. Her eyes go wide and she asks. "What did you say?" I smile and say "I said yes." and showed her my ring. All of a sudden she squeals and pulls me into a hug. Luann and a couple of other girls come running and Luann asks "What's going on?" I look at her and say "Happy and I are getting married." She looks at me shocked before pulling me into a hug. About that time, the guys come in and Happy comes to my office. He sees Luann hugging me and Lyla tells him congrats before they walk out of the office. "Hey baby." I say before kissing him. "Hey little girl." he says. "What's up?" I ask. "I need to talk to you." he tells me and I close the door to give us privacy.

Sitting down on the couch in my office, he pulls me down next to him. "A gash came by the clubhouse with a baby. He's one. Says he's mine." he tells me. "Do you think he is?" I ask. "I don't know." he tells me. "So, let's take him to see Tara and get a paternity test done and go from there." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and I say "Look, I know you were with women before me. If he's yours, we'll handle it." I tell him. "She dropped the kid off and said she didn't want him anymore." he tells me. "Shit. Okay. I'll tell Luann we're going to the hospital. Where is he now?" I ask. "Gemma has him." he tells me. "Well, call her and have her meet us and we'll get the test done and if he's yours then we get the adoption papers going for me to adopt him." I tell him. "You sure?" he asks. "Happy, we're getting married anyway and this might be our only chance for a family. I'm sure." I tell him. He kisses me deeply and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

Walking out of the office, I tell Luann what's going on. "Go. Handle your shit." she tells me before we head out the door. Gemma meets us at the hospital and we get the test done. While we're waiting, I'm holding him. "What's his name?" I asked. "She told me his name was Gabriel James." he says. "Well, Gabriel, I promise it's going to be okay." I tell him. A little later, Tara comes in and says "Test shows he's your son." I look at Happy and say "Call Lowen. Get a marriage license and adoption papers." I tell him. "You sure?" he asks. "Positive baby." I tell him. A little later, we are sitting at the judge's office and Lowen has Gabriel's birth mom sign over her rights, we get married and sign adoption papers making me Gabriel's mom. "Thank you for this baby." he says. "Don't thank me. He is our son. Period." I tell him. "Now to take him to meet Ma." he says and I can't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After leaving the courthouse, we load Gabe up in the car and Happy drives us to his mom's house. Walking in the door, Happy calls out "Ma? Where are you?" She calls out "Kitchen Mijo." We walk into the kitchen and she walks up to me and hugs me. "Hello Mija." I hug her back and say "Hey Ma. We have someone we want you to meet." I tell her. She looks around me and sees Happy holding Gabe. "Who's this little angel?" she asks. "Ma, this is Gabriel James Lowman." She looks at him and then to Happy and smiles. "You adopted a baby?" she asks. "Sort of." I tell her and she looks at me confused. We sit down and she takes Gabe from Happy and is holding him while Happy speaks. "Chick I hooked up with showed up with him telling me he was my kid and she was done being his mom. Paternity test says he's mine and Missy adopted him. We also got married." he tells her. She smiles wide and asks "When did this all happen?" I look at her and say "Today." She smiles wide and then looks at Gabe and says "Well, little one, you're Abuela is going to spoil you rotten." I look at Happy and see he's actually smiling.

After spending the day there, we decided to spend the night so that Maria could spend more time with Gabe. We lay down in Happy's old room and put Gabe between us and he immediately snuggles into me. Happy smiles and says "He's gonna be a momma's boy." I look at Gabe and say "I hope so." Happy tilts my head up and asks "You okay?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. I am. I never thought I'd be a mom and here I am. Might not be his mom by blood but this little boy will never know what it's like to not be loved." I tell him. He looks into my eyes and says "You really are perfect." I shake my head and he makes me look at him and says "You're fucking perfect." He leans over and kisses me softly. I look back at Gabe and he asks "What are you thinking Princess?" I look at him and ask "Would you be okay with me staying home with him?" He looks at me and asks "You mean quit Cara Cara?" I nod. "I love working with Luann and Lyla and I'm good at what I do but he needs a mom at home with him." I tell him and he says "I'm good with that." I add "I don't want you to think that I want to put all the bills on you though." He kisses me and says "Stay home with our son. I got everything else." I nod and lay back down beside Happy with our son between us.

The next morning, we head back to Charming. Walking into the clubhouse, Happy tells Jax we need to talk to everyone. He gets us all in the chapel and Happy starts talking. "Yesterday, you all saw that gash drop the kid off. Tara did the paternity test and he is mine. After the test was done, bitch signed over her rights. Me and Missy got married and she adopted my kid." They all looks at us with big smiles on their faces and Gemma walks up and says "Well, let me see my grandson." She takes him from me and then looks at me and says "You'll be a fierce momma." I smile and say "Just like you." She smile and kisses my cheek before everyone comes over and congratulates us.

That evening, I am sitting outside watching Neeta with Abel and Gabe and Tara walks over and sits beside me. "How you handling all this?" she asks. "Better than I thought, actually." I tell her, laughing a little. "You know, I've been where you are." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Abel's mom was a junkie. He was born ten weeks early with a bad heart and a hole in his stomach." she tells me. "Jax and I got together shortly after he was born and I instantly became his mother." she tells me. "Is it hard for you? Looking at him worrying that she will come back wanting him?" I ask her. "Yeah. And she did. But the club has great lawyers. Even if she comes back, we won't let anyone take your son from you. He's your son. You're the only mom he will ever know. But if you start worrying about things, I'm here. We're in this together." she tells me and I smile at her. "Thanks Tara. That means a lot. You know, when I moved out here, I didn't have anyone. I didn't know anyone. Who knew that porn would help me meet the man I love." I tell her and we both start laughing. I look back out as Neeta walks back over with the kids and as soon as Gabe is near me, he reaches for me and says "Mamama." I feel the tears in my eyes and Neeta and Tara smile beside me. Happy walks up and asks "You okay?" I look at him and can't speak. Tara speaks for me. "Gabe just called her Mama." He kisses me softly and says "Boy knows who Mama is." I hold our son closer and feel him snuggle into me and it's a feeling I never thought I would experience.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, we are at home and have eaten dinner and I am giving Gabe a bath. Sitting on the bathroom floor, watching him splash in the water, Happy walks up to the door. Gabe looks up and says "Dada." I look behind us and Happy is smiling. "Yeah kid. I'm your dad." I look at Gabe and he's smiling at me and says "Mama." I feel the tears start again and say "Yeah baby boy. I'm your momma." We get him dried off and dressed and I sit in the rocker that Happy put in his nursery for me and am rocking him while he drinks his bottle. He's holding his bottle and I'm lightly running my finger up and down his cheek. I look up and see Happy looking at us. "What?" I ask. "Just watching my wife and kid." he says. I smile at him before looking down at Gabe and see he's asleep. Happy takes the bottle and we just look at him for a minute. "He's perfect Hap. He's such a good kid." I say. "That he is." he says. I stand and put Gabe in the crib and we stand there watching him for a few minutes before I walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen and the tears are falling harder. Happy follows me and pulls me to him. "Talk to me baby." He says. "How can anyone just toss their baby away like that?" I ask. "I don't know baby." he says as he rubs my back and holds me close. "But what I do know is that he's getting a hell of a lot better mother than what he had now that he's with you." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I love him so much already Hap." He kisses me and says "I know you do babe. I do too." he says. I start laughing and he asks "What?" I look back at him and say "And I was worried about us having a kid without your DNA." He starts laughing and says "They would still be our kid." I snuggle closer to him and say "I know. I'm just glad you have one son to carry on your bloodline." He holds me closer and says "No matter what, our kids will carry my name." I nod against him and he picks me up and carries me to bed.

Lying in bed, Happy hovers over me and kisses me deeply as we shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, I start to arch into him. Feeling my core tighten, I start to moan "Harder Hap. Fuck baby. Don't stop." He thrusts harder and growls in my ear "Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you cum." That throws me over the edge with him following right behind me. Still inside me he looks at me and says "I love you Missy." I smile at him and say "I love you too Happy. More than you know." He slowly pulls out and lays beside me. Laying there a couple of minutes we hear Gabe cry through the monitor. "I got him." he says. He gets up and puts on his boxers before heading to the nursery. "Hey little man. Daddy's got you." he says and Gabe still cries. "Mamamama." he mumbles. I get up and get dressed and head into the nursery. "Come here baby boy. Mama's here." I say as I take Gabe from Happy. As soon as I have him in my arms, he stops crying and snuggles into me. "Kid just wanted his mama." Happy says laughing. I kiss the top of Gabe's head and he starts to drift off to sleep.

After getting Gabe to sleep and back in his bed, we walk into the bedroom and climb back into bed and Happy pulls me close. "You're already an amazing mom." he tells me. I look up at him and I'm smiling. "He's such a sweet little boy." I tell him. "He loves you." he tells me. "I love him. Happy, I love that little boy so much." I say. "I can tell." he says before kissing me. "I hope it didn't bother you that he wanted me." I say. "No baby. I'm glad my kid wants you. It's feels good knowing that he has a mama that loves him and a mama that he can count on." he says and I snuggle closer to him. I have a husband that loves me and a perfect little son that I adore more than anything. My life could not get better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I get out of bed and hear Gabe in his bed cooing. I walk in and he's laying there playing with his feet. "Good morning baby boy." I say and he start failing his arms and legs excited to see me and that makes my heart melt. "Let's get you changed and fed." I say. After changing his diaper and getting him dressed, I take him to the kitchen and put him in his high chair with a sippy cup of milk. I start the pancakes and as soon as his is done, I let it cool a minute before tearing it up and putting it on his tray for him to start eating. I finish breakfast and head to the bedroom to wake Happy up. "Hey babe. Breakfast is done." I say. He kisses me softly and asks "Where's the kid?" Smiling I say "In his highchair eating his pancakes." I say. He smiles and says "I'll be there in a second."

I walk into the kitchen and he says "Mamama." I kiss the top of his head and start getting Happy's plate together and mine and then grab our coffees and put them on the table as Happy comes in and kisses my cheek before kissing Gabe on the top of the head. "Dadada." he says and Happy smiles. "What's the plan today?" I ask. "Working at the garage today and then home to you and the kid." he says and I smile. We finish breakfast and I clean the kitchen while Happy gets ready for work.

Happy's been gone to work all day and should be home soon when there's a knock on the door. I look down at Gabe and he's still playing in the floor so I go and answer the door. Ima is standing there. "What do you want?" I ask. "Happy." she says before she pulls a gun on me and fires. I hear Gabe start to cry and I see Ima walk out the door with him before it all goes black.

Beep...Beep...Beep...is all I hear when I open my eyes. "Gemma." I say when I see her sitting there next to my bed. "Hey baby. You're awake." she says. "Where's my son?" I ask. "The guys are looking for him baby. Is there anything you remember?" she asks. "Ima. Fucking whore took my son. I'm gonna gut that gash." I say as I try to get out of the bed when the pain hits. "You need to stay put. Juice, call Happy and tell him Ima has Gabe." I lay back down and the nurse comes in. "How are you feeling?" she asks. "I'm fine." I say shortly. "What's your pain level?" she asks. "I'm fine." I say. "Sweetheart, you need to tell her if you're hurting." Gemma says. "I'm fine. I'll worry about myself when I have my son back." I tell her before I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Stupid bitch." I say and the nurse looks at me. "Not you. Sorry." I say. "Don't worry about it. Nothing I haven't heard before. Do you need anything?" she asks. "More water please." I say and she nods before heading out of the room. "Just take a breathe baby." Gemma says. "I just want my son." I say as the tears start to fall.

Back at the clubhouse, Jax's phone rings. "Yeah...what?...Is she sure?...I'm sending the prospect to relieve you." Jax says before hanging up. "Phil, go relieve Juice. No one gets into that room unless they show you their hospital ID." Jax says. "Got it boss." Phil says before heading out the door. Juice walks into my room with Happy behind him. "Hey baby." He says. "Happy you have to find him. Find my baby." I say as the tears start to fall again. "I need you to tell me what happened." he says. "Ima showed up at the house and when I asked her what she wanted she said she wanted you and shot me. I couldn't stop her Happy. I'm so sorry." I start to sob. "Baby, listen to me. This is not on you. You did everything you could. We'll find him but I need you to stay still and try to rest. I'll bring him to you as soon as we find him." he tells me. "Okay. Be safe baby. I love you." I say. "I love you." he says. Before he walks out the door I call out. "Hap?" He turns to look at me. "This one's mine." I say and he nods before walking out the door.

A few hours later, Happy walks into my hospital room and all of a sudden I hear "Mamama." I look over and see Gabe. "My baby." I say as the tears start to fall. Happy hands Gabe to me and he immediately snuggles into me. I hold him close and kiss the top of his head. "Was he hurt?" I ask. "No baby. He was crying because she wasn't his momma but she didn't hurt him." he tells me. "Where is she?" I whisper. "Cabin waiting on you." he whispers back. He kisses me softly. I look at Gabe and he's snuggled against me sleeping. A little later, I see the prospect come in with a pack and play with his diaper bag and blanket. "Thanks Miles." I say while he's setting up the pack and play. "Did you call him to bring it?" I ask. "No." he says simply. "Figured you'd want to keep him close." Miles says. "You did this on your own?" I ask. He nods his head yes. "Thanks brother." Happy says and he nods again before seeing his way out. Happy puts him in the pack and play before laying on the bed next to me. I keep looking over at Gabe and then the door. "Phil is standing guard. No one is getting in here." he tells me. "Okay. Good." I say.

The next day, they let me go home. We head home and get Gabe settled in and Gemma walks in the door with Juice with her. "Go handle your shit. I got my grandson." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her before kissing her cheek and heading out to my car with Happy driving. We get to the cabin and walk into the house. "She's in the bedroom ready to go." Jax tells me. "You okay?" he asks me. "Yeah. I'm gonna kill this cunt for even fucking touching my kid." I say and he smiles. "Mrs Killa for sure." he says and Happy says "Hell yeah."

We walk into the room and Ima's head is down. She's tied to a chair with plastic underneath her and she's gagged. Happy walks over and smacks her. "Wake up you stupid gash." he says. She looks up and sees him and starts trying to plead around her gag. Happy takes the gag off of her and she says "Happy please don't let them hurt me. I'll do anything you want. You know you like the things I do to you." she says. "Not up to me." he says before looking over his shoulder. "Come here." he says and I move forward so that she can see me. "You fucking whore. What made you think you could fucking touch my kid? You actually thought if you killed me that he'd want you?" I ask. "If you were gone, he'd see how good I was with his kid and he'd want me. Don't kid yourself, Missy. You'll never be what I am." she says. "Thank fuck for that. I don't want to be a whore that no one wants. I am his wife. Mother if his son. You stupid gash, even if he never met me he still wouldn't want your worthless ass and from what most of the guys say, you can't even suck a dick right. You're just easy pussy. No one...wants...you." I say. I see the tears fall. "Did my son cry? I bet he cried calling for his momma." I say. "Didn't he?" I ask. She doesn't say anything. "Didn't he?" I yell in her face. She nods her head yes. "You took my son. You know, I can get past you shooting me because I will admit his dick is pretty good but you touching my son? Taking my son from me? Making my baby cry?" I say getting in her face. "That I will never get past." I say. Standing up straight I hold my hand out. Happy places his gun in my hand. I take the safety off and aim it at her head. "Please don't." she begs. I lower the gun a second and just look at her. No one says anything. I ask Happy "Can I see your Kbar a minute babe?" He walks over and I put the safety back on the gun before handing it to him. "What are you thinking?" he asks. "I want her to suffer first. Can you put her gag back?" I ask him. I walk over and pull her top down to expose her breasts. Taking the Kbar, I stab first one breast before stabbing the other, letting the silicone drain into her body. Walking back over to Happy, I take the gun and after listening to her scream for a minute, I empty the clip into her chest, killing her.

After she bleeds out. Jax says "We'll handle it from here. Go hold your son." he tells us and we head out to the car. Once inside the car, we head onto the road and Happy says "I am so fucking proud of you." I smirk and say "I've wanted to gut that whore since the day I fucking met her." He looks over at me and says "Shit, you really are my Old Lady." I start laughing and say "Fuck yeah I am." We pull up to the house and walk inside. "Mamamamama." Gabe cries. "Come here baby." I say. I take him from Gemma and he snuggles into me. "How long has he been crying?" Happy asks. "Not long." she says and Happy nods. Gemma and Juice see themselves out and we move to the couch. Gabe is still snuggled into me and mumbling "Mamama." I hold him closer and I feel the tears start to fall again. "Talk to me babe." I don't look at him but say "I couldn't stop her Hap. I couldn't protect our baby." He tilts my head to make me look at him. "You did everything you could. You're an amazing and fierce momma. He loves you and so do I. Don't ever doubt yourself." he tells me. "I love you Happy. I didn't even think twice about killing her." I tell him. "And that's why you're my Old Lady. You did good baby. Gemma was right. You are a fierce momma." he says. "I smile and say "Don't you forget it." before he kisses me again and we just sit there and stare at our perfect little boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We sat there a little while just holding Gabe. I didn't want to let him go. "Babe, he needs to stretch out. Let's put him to bed and head to the shower." he says and I nod. I carry him to his bed and just stand there looking at him. "No one else will ever be his momma." he whispers and I feel the tears start to fall again. Turning in his arms he holds me close as I try to get my emotions under control. I look up at him finally and say "Let's get that shower Daddy." He picks me up, careful of my injury and he carries me to our bathroom. Sitting me down on the sink, he starts the water, getting it to the right temperature. He helps me off the sink and into the shower before stepping in behind me. Letting the water cascade down over us, he kisses me deeply before putting his hands on my ass and lifting me carefully. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, I need more. "Harder Hap. I need you baby." I beg but he doesn't change his pace. Moving a hand between us, he starts rubbing my clit in quick circles causing me to find my release as he finds his inside me. Putting his forehead to mine, not pulling out yet, he says "I love you so fucking much, Missy." I pull his face up to look at me and say "Talk to me baby." He pulls out and puts me down as he steps out of the shower. I turn off the water and he wraps one towel around his waist and holds another out to wrap around me before pulling me close.

I take his hand and lead him out to the bedroom and he sits on the side of the bed. I stand in front of him and he pulls me between his knees and to straddle him. I cup his face and see there are tears in his eyes. I have never seen him like this. "Hap, you're scaring me." I say. He pulls me close to him and says "I thought I lost you. I almost did." Kissing him softly I tell him "I'm your Old Lady. Can't get rid of me that easy." I tell him trying to lighten the mood but he just looks at me. "Baby, I'm okay. Gabe is okay. We're safe." I tell him. "I know but I should never have let that gash go when she fucked with you last time." he tells me. "Hey. This ain't on you. You had no idea she would do something this stupid but baby, she's gone. She can't hurt us again." I tell him. "But that won't stop some of those other gashes from pulling something." he tells me. "Then we'll just make it known that they don't fuck with your Old Lady or your kid. You're the Tacoma Killer baby. They are scared shitless of you." I tell him. "Have you ever been?" he asks. "No. You never showed me anything to make me think you would hurt me. You always worried about me. Made sure I was okay even when I was pushing you away. Don't get me wrong, I know if the club called for it you could take me out and not think twice about it but baby, I know you won't hurt me or our son." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "You have no idea how much I love you." Smiling I say "How about you show me?"

Laying be down on the bed, towels on the floor, he hovers over me. "Tell me if you start hurting." he says and I nod. He enters me and makes love to me nice and slow and every touch, every kiss, every nip of my skin feels so amazing and like nothing I have ever felt before. Once we both reach our release, I turn my back to him and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me back against him.

A little later, I hear Gabe over the monitor crying "Mamamama." I get up and put on a pair of panties and one of Happy's shirts and head into the nursery. I pick him up and change his diaper and sit in the rocker with him while Happy brings me a bottle for him. "Thanks babe." He leans down and kisses me softly and I say "Head back to bed. I'll be there as soon as I get him back to sleep." He kisses me one more time before kissing Gabe's head and says "Okay momma." and walking out of the room. I sit there, rocking Gabe and say "You, little man, have no clue just how much me and Daddy love you. I am so sorry I couldn't stop her from taking you. I couldn't protect you baby boy and I am so sorry." I say as I start to sob again. I put him in his crib once he falls asleep and crawl into bed with Happy. He pulls me close and holds me while I continue to sob, the thought that I couldn't protect our son still in my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once I finally stop sobbing, Happy tilts my face to look at him and kisses me softly. "You didn't do anything wrong baby. You're an amazing momma. Gemma told me about you trying to get out of the hospital bed, trying to go looking for our boy when you were supposed to be resting. You handled that whore. Not me. You. You are perfect baby. I couldn't ask for a better wife for me or a better mother for my kid than you. He's here. He's perfect. And he loves his momma. You didn't do anything wrong." he tells me. "I'm sorry Happy. It's just stuck in my head that I couldn't stop her from taking him. Hell if I could I'd kill that bitch again." I tell him. He smirks at me and says "There's my Old Lady." he says before kissing me deeply. I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep in his arms.

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. Getting up and heading into the kitchen, I see Gemma standing at the stove and Happy is sitting at the table holding Gabe. "Mamama." he says when he sees me. I walk over and take him from Happy and hold him close. He snuggles into me and I kiss the top of his head as I sit down in the chair next to Happy. "Morning babe." Happy says. "Morning Hap. Morning Gem." I say. "Morning baby. How you feeling?" she asks. "Better." I say as I hold Gabe closer. "Happy said you had a bad night." she says. "Yeah. Just can't seem to get past it. I couldn't stop her from taking my baby." I tell her. "Baby, you didn't have a choice. You were on the floor shot. But baby, you handled that whore. You made sure she knew who's baby she fucked with. Sweetheart, you are definitely the Killa's Old Lady." she tells me. I look at Happy and he says "She's right baby. You're definitely my Old Lady." I smile softly and snuggle my son closer.

After we eat breakfast, Happy takes Gabe from me and takes him to the back yard to give me and Gemma time to talk. "Baby, you gotta get out of your own head. That man loves you so fucking much. That little boy does too." she tells me. "I know. I just keep replaying it in my head me laying there and her walking out with Gabe." I tell her. "I know you do but baby, do you know how bad you were hurt?" she asks and I said "No. I've been concentrating on getting Gabe back." I tell her. "Baby, between the time you were found and you woke up asking for Gabe, you crashed three times. You actually died three times." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "That's what Happy was talking about." I say softly. "What did he say?" she asks. "I told her that I thought I lost her. That I did lose her." He says as him and Gabe come back in. "See baby, you died on us three times so there was no way you could have stopped her but do you know what you did? You got justice for your son. You did that. No one else." she tells me and it makes me feel a little better. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her. She stands and kisses all of our cheeks before seeing herself out. "Thanks for calling her." I tell him. "You needed someone to talk to. Baby, we will always have your back." he tells me. Holding Gabe close, I get up and move to his lap. Kissing him softly I say "And I will always have yours."

We move to the living room and put Gabe down in the floor to play and we just sit together and watch him. Gabe pulls up at the coffee table and looks at me and says "Mamama" before he lets go and takes the few steps to me, reaching for me. "Oh my God. Happy, he just walked." I say as I pick him up and kiss his little cheeks. "Mama is so proud of you baby boy. You did so good." I tell him. "He walked to his mama." Happy says. I feel the tears fill my eyes and feel so much emotion being here to see my son take his first steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A little later, we get up and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I see Gemma sitting on one of the couches with Tara. "Hey ladies." I say as I sit down with Gabe in my lap. "What are you all smiling about?" Gemma asks. "Watch this." Happy says, taking Gabe from me. He puts Gabe down to stand and says "Walk to Mama little dude." I hold out my hands and Gabe lets go of Happy and takes the few steps from Happy to me. I pick him up and kiss his little cheeks as he giggles. "Did he just walk?" Tara asks. "Yeah. Took his first steps to me after you left this morning. Wouldn't walk to Happy though." I tell them laughing. "Just kept saying Mama over and over and walking to me." I tell them and they all smile.

That night, we are at home and Happy's phone rings. I see his face fall and holding Gabe close, I move to see what's wrong. He hangs up the phone and says "That was Tia. Mom's gone." he tells me and my eyes go wide. I pull him to me and hold him as close as I can, still holding Gabe. "Baby, what do you need?" I ask. He just looks at me. "I'll get us a bag packed and we'll head to your mom's. Want me to get Gemma to watch Gabe?" I ask. "No. We'll take him with us." he says. I pack our bags while he's getting Gabe ready to go and we head out the door with him driving my car. We pull up at his mom's house and Tia meets us at the door. She hugs Happy while I am getting Gabe out of the car and then she hugs me and takes Gabe from my arms and just hugs him close. We move inside and sit in the living room. "She had all the arrangements made beforehand so all we have to do is tell them the pallbearers and set the time." she tells us and Happy just nods. He pulls me close and I look up at him and say "I'm right here baby." When we go to head to bed, Tia says "Gabe can sleep with me." We nod and kiss him and her goodnight before heading into Happy's old room.

Waking up the next morning, we get all of the info for the funeral and I call the club to let them know what's going on. The next morning was the funeral. We get up and there's a knock on the door. Happy answers and sees Neeta standing there. "I got little man. You two do what you need to do." she says. Happy hugs her and says "Thank Neeta." We get to the funeral home and see all of SAMCRO, SAMTAC and NOMADS there along with a few from other charters that Happy knows. I don't leave Happy's side. One of the Nomads comes over to pay his respects and asks "Who's this?" Happy smiles softly and says "This is my wife, Missy. Babe, this is Jango. We were Nomads together." he tells me. "Nice to meet you." I say and hold out my hand. He shakes my hand and looks at Happy and says "I heard you got married and you got a kid?" he asks. "Yeah. Gabe. He's almost a year and a half." Happy tells him. "That's great man. I'm happy for you. Really." he says and they hug. Jango hugs me and says "Take care of him sweetheart." I smile and say "I will."

After the funeral, we head back to Happy's mom's house. Neeta is there with Gabe and he walks to me as soon as we walk in the door. "He's been walking around looking for you calling for Mama." she tells me. I pick him up and kiss his little cheeks. "You miss Mama?" He snuggles me and then looks at Happy and says "Dada" before reaching for Happy. Happy holds him close and says "I got you little dude." and Tia, Neeta and I smile. I see Neeta out. "Thanks for coming Neeta." I tell her. "Honey it's no problem. You two let me know if you need anything." she says. I hug her before seeing her out. Looking at Tia, she's looking around the house. "She left the house to you Happy." she says. "You can stay here. I'll still help with the bills and shit. You took care of Ma for me all these years. It's the least I can do." he says and she looks at me. I nod my agreement and you can see her visibly relax. We all head to bed that night and Gabe is sleeping in the bed with Tia again. I lay in bed with Happy and he lays his head on my chest and finally lets go and starts to cry over losing his mom. I don't say a word. I just hold him and rub his back and let him let it all out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I look up at him. "Thank you baby." He says and I kiss his chest. "Anything you need baby." I tell him. We hold each other for a few more minutes when I hear giggling coming from the other end of the house and food cooking. We get up and dressed and head into the kitchen and see Gabe walking around the kitchen and Tia talking to him and making him laugh. He turns and sees me and smiles. "Mama." he says as he walks to me and hugs my leg. He sees Happy and reaches for him saying "Dada." Happy picks him up and he hugs him before he starts reaching for me. I take him from Happy and he snuggles into me like he always does.

After breakfast, I help clean the kitchen while Happy has Gabe in the living room. When we go to leave, Tia hugs me and says "Take care of our boys." I smile and say "Always Tia. Call us if you need anything at all." I tell her and she smiles softly at me. Happy hugs her goodbye and she kisses Gabe's little cheeks before we head home.

Once we get home, we get inside and one we're settled, he calls Jax and lets him know that we are home before ending the call. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just letting Jax know we're back. Got church in the morning but the rest of the night, I'm all yours." he tells me and I smirk. "Are you now?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says before kissing me and Gabe walks over to us and pats Happy's leg. Happy breaks the kiss to look at our son and Gabe is scowling at Happy and tries to climb into my lap saying "Mamama." I start laughing and say "He doesn't like you kissing me." Happy tickles Gabe and says "Get used to it kid. I love your Mama." he tells Gabe and kisses me again while Gabe snuggles closer to me.

Once Gabe is bathed and sleeping, I am sitting in the nursery rocking him and just watching him sleep. Happy comes to the door and asks "You okay baby?" I look up at him and smile softly. He comes over and kneels in front of me. "Talk to me." He says. "I'm okay baby. Just not wanting to take anything for granted. I never thought I'd be a wife or a mom and here I am with a husband that loves me and a little boy that is completely perfect." I tell him. "He's an amazing kid. But you baby, you made me work for that shit." he says laughing softly. He takes Gabe from me and puts him in the crib before taking my hand and leading me out of the nursery and to the bedroom. "What are you doing Happy?" I ask when he leads me into the bathroom. I look inside and see candles lit around the bathtub and a bubble bath drawn. He starts to undress and says "I thought we could take a bath together." he says. I look at him a little shocked and say "Who are you and what did you do with my husband?" He smirks at me and says "Alright smart ass. You've been so supportive these last few days and I wanted to do something to show you I appreciate it." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I will always be here for you." I get undressed and we get into the tub, him leaning back against the back of the tub and me leaning back against him. He wraps his arms around me and we just sit there quietly while he rubs his fingers lightly up and down my sides. I turn my head to look at him and he kisses me softly. I love this man more than anything.


End file.
